Wizard
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Hermione Granger knew her new boss Draco Malfoy was strange and little off beat but she never imagined he would turn out to be a wizard. A Wizard intent on saving the world and causing a lot of trouble for Hermione.


Wizard

AU.

Hermione Granger had normal life up till the moment she was forced to take the job working for billionaire Draco Malfoy. What should have been a simple turns out to be life threatening when it turns out her boss has more erratic hobbies beside running his families company.

Like being a wizard who is trying to save the world.

* * *

Prologue

The two stoic men dressed in black robes with highly polished wands trained their eyes completely on the curly haired twenty four year old woman sitting before them.

In the stark room that had for many years seen people of all ages, nationalities and sexes sitting and pacing it seemed impersonal and cold.

The way it was meant to be.

But tonight of all nights it was merely a waiting room for the two men and the woman for they were eager to hear the events that lead up to the arrival of this young woman.

"You do know that after everything we could just" the first man started glancing to his partner who studied the young woman who was covered in dirt, grim and blood.

"Wipe my memory... would you believe me if I said in the past two weeks I've been threatened with that at least three times" the woman retorted causing the first man to smirk and shake his head.

"It's still hard to believe that a muggle is going to be allowed to remember all this" the first stated before his partner turned his head slightly and glanced at him.

"You do know who is bailing her out" the second man questioned as the woman smirked but still rolled her eyes.

"That would be my boss" the woman chirped before she furrowed her brows and lent back in her chair with a clear air of disdain.

"Whom by the way should be slapped when he comes in here so if you two would be kind enough to turn the other way I would be most grateful" the woman requested causing the first man to snort while the second smirked.

"Look miss" "please I've had all of the miss Granger I can handle; it's Hermione and if you call me Mione I shall be forced to hurt you" Hermione Granger declared causing both men to look at her with a slight wary look before nodding in agreement.

"Hermione I know you've given your official statement to the highest ranking Auror's here and even the minster himself but considering we were first there and well we" the first Auror rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I get what your saying Mr Jenkins, you should at least know the full story of how you ended up saving a _muggle _in the wizarding world" Hermione offered as Jenkins ducked his head and his partner smirked again.

"Pull up a seat I have a feeling my boss is taking his sweet time any way and I would really like to vent to someone" Hermione admitted as both Auror's grabbed the spare seats in the room and sat across the desk from Hermione.

"This isn't on the record by the way" Jenkins admitted as Hermione graced him with a tired smile which caused the Auror to smile back at her.

"So where would you like me to begin" Hermione questioned reaching for the stale coffee and bring it to her nose only to put it back down.

"Well Miss- sorry Hermione how about the beginning" Jenkins questioned as Hermione gave him a look before the second Auror lent forward.

"I think maybe it would be best if you just start with how you come to learn about us Hermione" the second Auror ordered as Hermione smirked while Jenkins ducked his head.

"Of course Mr Graves" Hermione agreed already warming to the idea of getting her story off her chest.

"I guess it all really started when I started working as a secretary, believe me it was the last thing I ever wanted to be but my true goal didn't pay bills" Hermione started as both men lent forward eager to hear the tale.

"I've always wanted to help others who couldn't help themselves... mainly families and people who were being taking advantage of" Hermione admitted as both men nodded.

"I needed something that paid until I could get out on my own" Hermione admitted instantly glowing at the idea of helping others.

"That's when I found a job or rather my friend found me a job temping for a company that would pay me rather well" Hermione declared causing both men to sit back at the look of disdain that crossed her youthful features.

"Two weeks, two days and seventeen hours ago I started work for Malfoy International; though at the time I wasn't aware that international didn't stand for the companies _aboard_ but rather the one here in the wizarding world" Hermione admitted before shifting in her seat to gain as much comfort as she could.

"My best friend Ginny told me about this job, though I wasn't completely sure how she heard about it to begin with" Hermione admitted furrowing her brows at the idea.

"Ginny as in Weasley... red hair" Graves questioned causing Hermione to snap her eyes up to him and stare with raised eyebrows.

"Yes" Hermione agreed causing the two Auror's to glance at each other before looking back at an expectant Hermione.

When neither man said anything further Hermione lent forward and kept both men under a firm gaze as though attempting to read their expressions.

"Let me guess Weasley would be a magical name right? Otherwise you wouldn't have gone to stone on me" Hermione pointed watching with a small smile when both men ducked their heads.

"Well now I know how she heard about the job; I guess I don't understand why she thought I would be good at..." Hermione shook her head before grinning at both men.

"No I know why she thought I would be good at it what I don't know is why she would be mean enough to put me forward for this job; I mean you have met my boss right" Hermione exclaimed as both Graves and Jenkins glanced at each other before nodding in sympathy.

"The man is beyond crazy... don't get me wrong being a wizard is strange enough but from what I've gathered and considering that I was held hostage this morning he is the strangest wizard there is" Hermione declared as both men hid their smirks.

"Anyway as I was saying I started working for Malfoy International two weeks ago but my first meeting with my boss was far from what I would say harmonious" Hermione almost scoffed as the memory of her first meeting with the CEO of Malfoy International clouded her mind.

"And yes Draco Malfoy was more then just eccentric when I first met him... in fact he was bloody insulting" Hermione snarked causing both men to grin slightly and settle back for the full story.....

* * *

Just a little something I'm thinking about writing soon. Draco of course will be a good guy in this if only a little strange (I can't write Draco as a bad guy sorry) the usual suspects will be here.


End file.
